


I see me all over you

by CalumSmiles (dreamforlife)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, No plot whatsoever, Ridiculousness, Sexual Tension, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamforlife/pseuds/CalumSmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a sound very much similar to that of a cat being strangled. Ashton raises an eyebrow as he lifts himself back up again.<br/>“I…you—I—” Calum splutters and when Ashton snorts, he groans. “Shut up! Shut—shut the fuck up! Oh my god, I hate you. You fucking suck—you suck, Ashton.” </p><p>Ashton blinks in surprise, a confused frown pulling at his eyebrows, and he stops his push-ups, flipping around and sitting down, one hand braced behind him to support his exhausted body and the other pushing back his sweat-drenched fringe away from his face. </p><p>“What?” He asks.</p><p>Calum is on the floor, legs bent to the side, gaping at Ashton as he pants. His eyes are trained on Ashton’s heaving chest. His entire face is a splotchy red, expression horrified. </p><p>Ashton frowns. “Bro, you d—”</p><p>“Fuck, bench press me,” Calum blurts out. </p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p>Ashton is trying to break his record of two hundred push-ups and Calum is not watching him. And he isn't thirsting after Ashton. No, definitely not.</p><p>Or, basically the one where Ashton beats Calum at his own game...unintentionally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I see me all over you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irwah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irwah/gifts).



> So...this happened a couple days ago and I finished it just now. It's super-short and I wrote almost all of it just now, having written one or two lines earlier. It's just a plotless piece of fun! 
> 
> I really don't have any explanation for this other than: ASHTON AND CALUM IN THE GYM. 
> 
> Gifted to Dani because she is the connoisseur of all things Cashton and I feel like she might enjoy the absolute self-indulgent ridiculousness of this fic. 
> 
> SO, that being said, ENJOY!

Ashton is in the middle of his fifth set of push-ups when he realises that someone is watching him.

“Your mum ever tell you it’s rude to stare?” He pants over his shoulder, sweat dripping off his hair onto the floor of the gym.

A snort comes, followed by familiar footsteps. Calum’s shoes appear in his peripheral vision.

“It’s six a.m., Ash, how long have you been in here? You’re recreating the Niagara Falls.”

He manages to roll his eyes between one push-up and the next, sweat dripping off his nose. The shirt is sticking to his skin, drenched, and his muscles are sore and aching but Ashton is determined to reach his target.

When he doesn’t reply, Calum’s feet disappear. Ashton assumes that he left.

That is until, not two seconds later, there’s a weight on his back, a head resting against his and two shoe-less feet planted on his ass. A whistle comes to the tune of _Work_ by Rihanna but he can’t focus because of the _added body weight._

Ashton freezes, body stretched in a taut line close to the ground, muscles quivering. “The hell are you doing?” He demands when Calum offers no explanation and just continues whistling.

There’s a snicker above him, too close to his own ears, and Ashton can’t believe what he has to deal with some days. Calum is _laying_ on him while he’s trying to train and he’s _laughing._

“Keep going,” Calum says finally. “If you’re so determined to ignore me, surely you can finish your set with me on your back.”

“I…what?”

Calum just hums. “Come on. Clock’s ticking, Steve Rogers. What? Too heavy for you? Noticing my presence now, are you?”

Ashton narrows his eyes, glaring at the mat below him, his hair shuddering as he shakes with the effort of holding up almost double his body weight. He has a half a mind to throw Calum on his ass.

But.

Fine. Fucking _fine._ If that’s what Calum wants, that is what Calum is gonna fucking get it.

A whistling breath sucked in through his teeth, Ashton slowly lowers himself all the way to the ground and then pushes himself back up, keeps going until he gets used to the added pressure, the added weight, until he can breathe properly with Calum’s head lolling against his, his shoulder blades digging into his back.

Maybe Calum is shocked into silence because he says nothing. Not a single word. A very low-pitched whistle starts back up again eventually.

It’s distracting, a little, to have Calum squirming around on his back, and when Ashton had once wished—yes, on a star but it’s a delicate situation that Michael must never learn about—that he could have Calum rubbing up against him, he hadn’t quite imagined it like this—

Right.

Concentrate.

Ashton keeps going at a slow, steady pace until he’s back to his original speed, up-down up-down up-down, breathing regimented in harsh, efficient strokes to stave off his mind wondering to other things like Calum’s distracting heat against his back, his ass moving against Ashton’s as he slips a little.

He has no idea how much time passes, just concentrates on the blood pumping through him, concentrates on the heady buzz in his ears until he counts past two hundred, mumbling under his breath.

That was his goal. Because screw Calum, he had reached his goal.

“What did you just say?”

Ashton is shocked out of his head when Calum speaks up, body completely off the ground and balanced on his toes and the palms of his hands. _“Huh?”_ He pants.

“I…uh, what did you get up to?” Calum asks, voice strained, airy almost.

Ashton blows out an impatient breath, confused. “Two hundred and three? Maybe two oh four? Why?”

 _“Two hundred and four?”_ Calum shrieks, his head banging hard against Ashton’s as he flails, scrambling off his back.

Ashton groans at the shock of pain that lances through his skull and collapses onto all fours, suddenly entirely weightless. What the fuck was _wrong_ with Calum today?

“What the fuck, Cal?” He grunts, rubbing the back of his head, fingers sliding into drenched hair.

“Nothing!” Calum says from somewhere behind him, voice muffled as if he’s got his hands over his mouth. There’s a strangled gasp for air before he continues in a higher-than-normal-pitched tone. “Nothing! Nothing—just—continue! Keep doing what you’re doing! Great work, bro! On point!”

Ashton huffs with a roll of his eyes, dropping his shoulders, rolling out the tense muscles in his back. He drops back into a crouch to whip off his soaking tank top, dumping it beside his nearly empty drink bottle, and settles back into position.

“What the fuck’s up with you today?” He asks between breaths as he counts _two hundred and five, two hundred and six._ “You alright, man?”

There’s no answer. Absolute silence echoes in the gym aside from Ashton’s own grunts of exertion.

“Did you die back there?” He calls with a small huff of laughter. “Cal—”

There’s a sound very much similar to that of a cat being strangled. Ashton raises an eyebrow as he lifts himself back up again.

“I…you—I—” Calum splutters and when Ashton snorts, he groans. _“Shut up! Shut—shut the fuck up!_ Oh my god, I _hate_ you. You fucking _suck—_ you _suck,_ Ashton _.”_

Ashton blinks in surprise, a confused frown pulling at his eyebrows, and he stops his push-ups, flipping around and sitting down, one hand braced behind him to support his exhausted body and the other pushing back his sweat-drenched fringe away from his face.

“What?” He asks.

Calum is on the floor, legs bent to the side, gaping at Ashton as he pants. His eyes are trained on Ashton’s heaving chest. His entire face is a splotchy red, expression horrified.

Ashton frowns. “Bro, you do—”

 _“_ Fuck, _bench press me,”_ Calum blurts out.

The words echo around them in the vast expanse of the empty gym, reverberating and emphasising the words until it’s all Ashton can hear above the sound of his own heart.

_What._

Ashton almost misses the pained, _“holy fuck, you probably CAN,”_ and he gapes at his best friend with his jaw somewhere on the street twenty-sex storeys below them.

Calum’s head is hanging, face covered by his hands, shaking his head like he can’t believe what’s happening, like he can’t believe what he just said.

“I could,” Ashton’s mouth says despite his brain being several light years away from correlating all the information its getting. “I could do it. Bench press you.”

A pause.

Calum’s head slowly comes up, hands dropping, until he’s staring at Ashton with dark, glazed eyes and parted, rosy lips, expression blank as if he’s been clubbed over the head.

 _“What?”_ comes whispered between lips that Ashton has—shamefully—dreamed about kissing.

He doesn’t take it back.

Instead a grin curls up the corner of his mouth.

“I could,” he says, shoving a hand through his hair, disbelief still burning in the pit of his stomach. “I could totally do it.”

Calum swallows and Ashton follows the languid movement of his Adam’s apple.

A heartbeat stretches between them as he catches Calum’s wide eyes. Ashton licks his lips. Calum’s expression turns dark.

In the next second, Ashton is slammed back into the mat, Calum leaning over him with a furious look on his face.

“I fucking hate you, you shit,” he groans, dropping his forehead to rest on Ashton’s. “I _hate you—”_

Ashton lets a slow grin work its way across his mouth and lifts his hand to push it into the thick curls at the back of Calum’s head. His other hand loops around Calum’s waist and he _tugs,_ letting out a small _oof_ as Calum lands on him and lets his hand rest on the small of Calum’s back.

“You gonna kiss me or keep lying to yourself?” He murmurs conversationally, letting his mouth drag along the corner of Calum’s.

He grins as Calum lets out a quiet squawk of frustration and presses their lips together.

Calum groans at the first touch of their lips, fingers curling suddenly and hard into Ashton’s hair. His mouth parts and Ashton follows, licking the plump lower lip and pushing into wet heat, shuddering as his nipples drag across the front of Calum’s shirt.

Ashton arches into Calum, pulling their bodies together, harder and more insistent, mouths dragging against each other, tongues twining in burning strokes. His grip in Calum’s hair tightens, fingers leaving bruises above the waistband of Calum’s shorts.

“I hate you,” Calum pants, sucking Ashton’s lower lip into his mouth. “We’ve lost years—”

A huff of breathless laughter spills out of Ashton and he rolls them over, pressing Calum into the floor and leaning back in for another kiss because god help him, he’s addicted to the taste of Calum’s mouth and nothing can save him.

They kiss until their lips are numb and Ashton’s muscle fatigue kicks in ten-fold, leaving him panting and practically boneless on the floor underneath Calum.

“We _are_ doing this again, right?” Calum asks as he rolls off Ashton to lay beside him.

Ashton chuckles, reaching out to snag Calum’s hand and threading his fingers between Calum’s. He squeezes with what little energy he has left. “Yeah. We’re doing this again for as long as you want, bro.”

“I had your tongue in my mouth ten seconds ago, don’t you dare _bro_ me.” Calum blows out a breath, huffing. He holds up their intertwined hands in a pointed gesture. “You’re _holding_ my _hand_.”

Ashton breathes out his nose, rolling onto his side and settling his head on Calum’s shoulder. “Cal, it doesn’t matter.”

“Tch, _yeah,_ it matters. I’m not your fuck buddy.”

A groan tumbles out of him in sheer exhaustion. “How’s _boyfriend_ sound?”

A small silence. “You want that?”

“Yes. Will you shut up now and let me sleep?”

Calum makes a happy noise. “Fuck yes.”

Ashton sighs, smiling, and presses his mouth to Calum’s jaw.

“Uh...Ash?” He says after a quiet moment. “We’re on the floor of the hotel gym. It’s nearly seven a.m.”

Ashton mumbles sleepily and settles into Calum’s side with a yawn. “Love you.”

“…I _really_ hate you.”

**Author's Note:**

> AND so, the end. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this short piece of Cashton fluffiness ahaha I'll be back with something more substantial soon, I hope! 
> 
> As always, please please please leave comments and critiques because I thrive on them (look what's happened, I've written two fics in an extremely short period of time)! 
> 
> Come yell with me on tumblr @aneverendingreplay ;P 
> 
> So much love to all you beautiful people and thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
